


Animal Rights

by songbirdofcolumbia



Series: The Queen's Hound [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, brief mentions of sex, mentions of Kougami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirdofcolumbia/pseuds/songbirdofcolumbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drank in those quiet moments and allowed himself to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Ginoza being asexual is proably one of my favorite headcanons, not going to lie. Also, it's very hard to type on a tablet. For some reason I have to listen to Deadmau5 when I write about Ginoza

He tried it - once. He found the end was not worth the sweating and the strain the act put on his body. The end result had been disappointing for both parties at hand and that was to put it kindly. He had been young and Kougami had talked him into it when the girl had smiled coyly at him and had rested her hand on his thigh. He remembered being told that he needed to loosen up and relax or his hue would get cloudy - maybe it would work (it didn't and he felt like throwing up afterwards.)

(The memory makes him smile in a self depreciating manner.)

Afterwards, his hue clouded for the first time in years. 

(He brings it up to his therapist during a session and keeps his hands folded between knees as the words are expelled from him as if they're being ripped from his throat. It's not the first time he's heard the word, that identity. It's just the first time he's heard it spoken as if it's completely normaly to have no sex drive. He suddenly feels a weight lift from his shoulders that came from feeling broken. From hearing taunts and insults when others thought he couldn't hear them about his "frigidity".)

A bright eyed inspector joined his division and at first the petite girl was nothing but a headache and a nuisance to his carefully crafted life. Slowly, her presence (her light, he corrects as he thinks about it), was the breath he needed as their city fell into chaos. In the end, they wre both abandoned by the ones they held near, even if he denied his feelings for the man he had once called friend and the man he had only called father.

(She deserves better then a hunting dog that curls up at her feet to beg for scraps of her attention. Someone that could give her a family of her own in the coming years when the chaos settles into peace again. Perhaps a virulent king.)

He devoured what scraps of affection she would give him, against his better judgement. When she touched him (his hand, his houlder, his face) he would drink in those quiet moments. His walls came down and he allowed himself to pretend that he wasn't a hound. 

(She's patient with him. In the comfort of her apartment, she lets him rest against her shoulder so he can soak up her warmth as if he'll freeze otherwise. Her nimble fingers run through his hair and he makes a joke about how she's petting a stray and to be careful. She shakes her head and kisses his temple gently - a barely there touch to help him relax into her side.)


End file.
